nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Mario games
For information on the character, see Mario. For a list of Yoshi games, see List of Yoshi games. All games will be listed as their original English titles. All Luigi, Yoshi, Toad and Peach games are here listed too, Wario and Donkey Kong are separate series. The characters from the ''Mario'' series also appear in many other games. Arcade *''Donkey Kong'' (1981) *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' (1982) *''Donkey Kong 3'' (1983) *''Mario Bros.'' (1983) *''Vs. Super Mario Bros.'' (1986) *''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' (2005) *''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' (2007) *''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' (2013) *''Luigi's Mansion Arcade (2015) *Mario Kart Arcade GP VR'' (2017) Game & Watch *''Donkey Kong'' (1982) *''Greenhouse'' (1982) *''Mario Bros.'' (1983) *''Mario's Bombs Away'' (1983) *''Mario's Cement Factory'' (1983) *''Donkey Kong Hockey'' (1984) *''Donkey Kong 2'' (1983) NES/Famicom/Famicom Disk System *''Donkey Kong'' (1983 NES; 1988 FDS) *''Dr. Mario'' (1990) *''Golf'' (1984) *''I Am a Teacher: Super Mario Sweater'' (1986) *''Mario Bros.'' (1983) *''Mario is Missing!'' (1993) *''Mario's Time Machine'' (1994) *''NES Open Tournament Golf'' (1991) *''Return of Mario Bros.'' (1988) *''Super Mario Bros.'' (1985) *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (1988) *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (1988 FC; 1990 NES) *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' (1986) *''Wrecking Crew'' (1985 NES; 1989 FDS) *''Yoshi'' (1991) *''Yoshi's Cookie'' (1992) Game Boy *''Dr. Mario'' (1990) *''Game & Watch Gallery'' (1997) *''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' (1997) *''Mario's Picross'' (1995) *''Picross 2'' (1996) *''Super Mario Land'' (1989) *''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' (1992) *''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 (1994) *Yoshi'' (1991) *''Yoshi's Cookie'' (1992) SNES/Super Famicom *''Mario & Wario'' (1993) *''Mario's Early Years! Fun with Letters'' (1994) *''Mario's Early Years! Fun with Numbers'' (1994) *''Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun'' (1994) *''Mario Is Missing!'' (1993) *''Mario Paint'' (1992) *''Mario's Time Machine'' (1993) *''Mario's Super Picross'' (1995) *''Super Mario All-Stars'' (1993) *''Super Mario Kart'' (1992) *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' (1993) *''Super Mario World'' (1990 SFC; 1991 SNES) *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (1995) *''Tetris Attack'' (1995) *''Wrecking Crew '98'' (1998) *''Yoshi's Cookie'' (1993) *''Yoshi's Safari'' (1993) Philips CD-i/PC *''Hotel Mario'' (1994) *''Mario's Game Gallery'' (1995) *''Mario Teaches Typing'' (1991) *''Mario Teaches Typing 2 (1997) *Mario Bros. Special (1984) *Super Mario Bros. Special (1996) *Punch Ball Mario Bros. (1984) Virtual Boy *Mario Clash'' (1995) *''Mario's Tennis'' (1995) Nintendo 64 *''Dr. Mario 64'' (2001) *''Mario Golf'' (1999) *''Mario Kart 64'' (1996) *''Mario Party'' (1998) *''Mario Party 2'' (1999) *''Mario Party 3'' (2000) *''Mario Tennis'' (2000) *''Paper Mario'' (2000) *''Super Mario 64'' (1996) *''Super Smash Bros. (1999) *Yoshi's Story'' (1997) Game Boy Color *''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' (1998) *''Game & Watch Gallery 3'' (1999) *''Mario Golf'' (1999) *''Mario Golf'' (2000) *''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' (1999) Game Boy Advance *''Dr. Mario & Puzzle League'' (2005) *''Game & Watch Gallery 4'' (2002) *''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (2003) *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' (2004) *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' (2001) *''Mario Party Advance'' (2005) *''Mario Pinball Land'' (2004) *''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' (2005) *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' (2004) *''Super Mario Advance'' (2001) *''Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World'' (2001) *''Super Mario Advance 3: Yoshi's Island'' (2002) *''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' (2003) *''Yoshi's Universal Gravitation'' (2004) Nintendo GameCube *''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' (2005) *''Luigi's Mansion'' (2001) *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' (2003) *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' (2003) *''Mario Party 4'' (2002) *''Mario Party 5'' (2003) *''Mario Party 6'' (2004) *''Mario Party 7'' (2005) *''Mario Power Tennis'' (2004) *''Super Mario Strikers'' (2005) *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' (2005) *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' (2004) *''Super Mario Sunshine'' (2002) *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) Nintendo DS *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' (2005) *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' (2009) *''Mario Kart DS'' (2005) *''Mario Hoops: 3-on-3'' (2006) *Tetris DS (2006) *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' (2006) *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem'' (2010) *''Super Mario 64 DS'' (2004) *''New Super Mario Bros.'' (2006) *''Mario Party DS'' (2007) *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' (2008) *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' (2009) *''Super Princess Peach'' (2005) *''Yoshi's Touch & Go'' (2005) *''Yoshi's Island DS'' (2006) *''Itadaki Street DS'' (2007) (Japan exclusive) Nintendo DSi *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!'' (2009) *''Dr. Mario Express (2009) Wii *Super Paper Mario'' (2007) *''Mario Strikers Charged Football'' (2007) *''Mario Party 8'' (2007) *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (2007) *Super Mario Galaxy'' (2007) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) *''Mario Kart Wii'' (2008) *''Mario Super Sluggers'' (2008) *''New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis'' (2009) *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' (2009) *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (2009) *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' (2010) *''Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition'' (2010) *''Mario Sports Mix'' (2010) *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' (2011) *''Fortune Street'' (2011) *''Mario Party 9'' (2012) *''Dr. Mario Online Rx (2008) Nintendo 3DS *Super Mario 3D Land'' (2011) *''Mario Kart 7'' (2011) *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' (2012) *''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' (2012) *''Mario Tennis Open'' (2012) *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' (2012) *''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' (2013) *''Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move'' (2013) *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' (2013) *''Mario Party: Island Tour'' (2013) *''Mario Golf: World Tour (2014) *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (2014) *''Ultimate NES Remix'' (2014) *''Yoshi's New Island (2014) *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars (2015) *Puzzle & Dragons Z + Super Mario Bros. Edition'' (2015) *''Dr. Mario: Miracle Cure'' (2015) *Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam (2015) *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' (2016) *Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge (2016) *''Mario Party Star Rush'' (2016) *''Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS'' (2016) *''Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World (2017) *Mario Sports Superstars'' (2017) *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions (2017) *''Mario Party: The Top 100'' (2017) *''Luigi's Mansion'' (2018) *Mario & Luigi: Bowser’s Inside Story + Bowser Jr.’s Journey (2018) Wii U *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' (2012) *''New Super Luigi U'' (2013) *''Super Mario 3D World'' (2013) *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' (2013) *''Dr. Luigi (2013) *Mario Kart 8'' (2014) *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (2014) *''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' (2014) *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars'' (2015) *''Mario Party 10'' (2015) *''Super Mario Maker'' (2015) *''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' (2015) *''Yoshi’s Woolly World (2015) *Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge (2016) *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' (2016) *''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' (2016) Nintendo Switch *''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' (2017) *''Super Mario Odyssey'' (2017) *''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle'' (2017) *''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' (2018) *''Mario Tennis Aces'' (2018) *''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' (2018) *''Super Mario Party'' (2018) *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018) *''New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe'' (2019) *''Yoshi's Crafted World'' (2019) *''Super Mario Maker 2'' (2019) *''Luigi's Mansion 3'' (2019) *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020'' (2019) *Super Mario 64 Switch (2020) Nintendo Switch 2 * Super Luigi World (2023) (Comfirmed in 2013 in a promotion for Super Mario 3D World) Mobile *''Super Mario Run'' (2016) *''Mario Kart Tour'' (2019) *''Dr. Mario World'' (2019) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Miscellaneous articles Category:Lists * Category:Lists of games